The Slay Team
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: In 2010, a Supernatural Special Ops unit committed a crime, defying the government on supernatural matters. They promptly escaped and today still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a monster problem...if no one else can help...and if you can find them...maybe you can hire...The Slay-Team. Werewolf!AU, Graphic violence, language, slash
1. Chapter 1

/ / / / /

**_Present Day - New Franklin, Missouri _**

"Hannibal, I can't see shit out here." Face said into his headset as he jogged along the wooded path not even trying to be quiet anymore. It was getting way too late and they were running out of time.

Face kept moving even as a shadow slid through the trees to his left.

"Wait, wait. I see something. I got it, Boss."

_"Be careful."_ Hannibal's voice crackled in his ear right before the still night suddenly exploded with rapid movement and snarls as what had been following in the darkness burst forward. It knocked Face over as it barreled passed and collided with the black, jaguar-like creature ahead of him.

"Shit. Murdock!" Face shouted into his headset, climbing to his feet as the two fighting forms took off into the trees, the sound of their growls echoing all around him.

Face chased after the pair as they clawed at each other, jaws snapping as they fought, pushing themselves and him further away from the rest of the team.

Face tried to line up his rifle sight but couldn't get a clear shot as the larger of the two threw the other into a tree before it lunged forward, teeth bared, ready to rip the throat out of the slighter wolfish figure.

"Mother fucker." Face growled and the jaguar creature turned its head in his direction. "Ah, there you are. Smile pretty for me." He pulled the trigger and its head evaporated in a cloud of red as the body slumped to the ground.

"Boss, the Nahual is down." Face watched the remaining beast shifting under the weight of the dead thing.

_"Good job, kid. Grab Murdock and let's get the hell out of here." _

"Sounds like a plan." Face lowered his rifle as he approached the tree, looking down where the beast sat hunched and panting, fur matted with gore.

"Hey buddy, come on, we gotta go."

/ / / / /

_**March 30, 2010 – Khewa, Afghanistan**_

"What we looking for out here?" B.A. asked, looking around the eerily empty looking village.

"Not sure. In this region could be a Bashmu or Girtablilu. All we know is, it's nasty and it's killed 10 people over the last two months." Hannibal answered as he exited the vehicle.

"So we're going in blind? Is that really safe with something this dangerous, Boss?" Face shook his head as he checked his rifle.

Yes, it was dangerous, but they did it anyway; which is how Murdock found himself winding through the wooden stands of the market when he heard a noise coming from an alley.

"I think I might have found what we're looking for." Murdock whispered into his headset as he crept around the corner of a building to get a visual confirmation.

In a corner, hunched low in the shadows was a beast he couldn't quite make out.

"Bossman, I don't know what it is but this definitely ain't a Girtablilu. It's hairy."

_"Where are you?" _Hannibal questioned.

"In the marketplace."

_"We're on the way. Stay back."_

"Will do." Murdock started to duck into an enclosure when the thing got to its feet. The bipedal beast stood almost 7 feet tall, body covered in coarse gray hair. It had deadly sharp claws and bright yellow eyes that scanned the area thoroughly as it sniffed the air with its long snout.

"Shit. A werewolf. It's a werewolf. Change of plans. I'm on the move, boys." Murdock frantically yelled, vaulting over the stall as the werewolf became aware of his presence and charged after him with a howl.

The confused shouts of his teammates continued in his ear as he ran down the opposite throughway.

_"Hang on, buddy, I'm coming."_

_"Ain't no werewolves in Afghanistan!"_

_"Steady, Captain."_

Murdock turned a corner trying to ignore the fact that he heard the damned thing growling and panting right over his shoulder but a violent jerk had him turning towards the beast as he suddenly felt claws dig into the back of his jacket. It was so close he could smell and feel its foul, rancid breath.

"Fuck you, Fido." Murdock kicked out and connected with its leg, the action stunning enough that he was able to pull forward and run as he yanked himself free of the jacket. He kept moving even when he heard the clatter of the M4A1 he'd had strapped over his shoulder as it hit the ground.

Murdock pulled his CZ 75B out of its holster as he came to a stop in front of a burned out old car.

The werewolf made its way out into the open, sights set on him as it let loose another bone-jarring howl.

It raced towards him and he began to shoot, the impact making loud thwumps against the beast. The bullets though silver barely slowed it down and before Murdock could try and get over the car's hood the werewolf was on him.

He lashed out at it, fist against muzzle but it swiped with a clawed hand and knocked him to the ground before it sunk teeth into his arm and shook him wildly.

Murdock heard vague screams as he fought against the werewolf but didn't dare take his eyes off the monster on top of him. He blindly reached for the pistol that had been knocked away from him and a strangled wail tore from his throat when his hand wrapped around the grip.

Murdock brought the gun forward and pumped what was left of the 16 shots into the werewolf, sending it tumbling backwards but he didn't let up as he crawled to his feet and continued to pull the trigger until all he got was the dry click of an empty magazine.

The screaming continued even as the beast started to shift back to human form in death and it wasn't until Murdock looked down at his bleeding arm, _'Bleeding because the fucker bit me.'_ did he realize the noise was coming from him.

Murdock whipped around to see if he was still alone and reached up with his uninjured arm to his ear piece but it wasn't there. He quickly ran back towards the alley, tearing his shirt sleeve into strips to wrap the wound up as he went.

_'Shit, Shit. What am I gonna do?'_ In the dark path he saw his jacket and rifle lying on the ground. Murdock reached for the jacket but his whole body started to shake. Trying to steady himself, he leaned against the wall but it was no use when a wave of nausea joined the tremors and he started to vomit.

A fleeting thought of, _'No more fucking sour worms before a mission'_ had him bending back over with a sob just as shouts came from out where the werewolf was.

The rest of the team continued to scream for him but he couldn't move from the spot where he was slumped over, his hand feebly reaching for his jacket.

They were getting closer and the voice in his head assured him that if they found him here in the alley, his foot in a puddle of his own sick as he sagged against the wall, that it would be the absolute end. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Just boom, night-night.

"No, no." Murdock shook his head and argued, "Bullshit. Won't do that." He pushed himself up, snagging his jacket before he picked up the rifle. A glance at his arm showed the bleeding had already stopped but the burning was excruciating as he slid the jacket back on.

His stomach rolled once more as he stepped out into the open space and waved his arm.

"Crikey! That was a big, nasty bugger." _H.M. Irwin, werewolf hunter, to the rescue_, Murdock disconnectedly thought.

"Murdock!" B.A. and Face ran over to him but where B.A. stopped short, Face slammed into the pilot so hard they both almost fell over.

"You all right? You didn't get bit, did you? What the fuck happened?" Face pulled and prodded at Murdock as he checked for injuries.

"Stop. I'm fine. Right as rain." The Australian accent fell away as Murdock twisted to get from Face's searching hands, doubling his efforts when he glanced at B.A. who appeared to be two seconds away from holding Murdock down himself so Face could do a more thorough check.

"Temp, stop." Murdock murmured against Face's ear as he once again tried to extract himself from the Lieutenant's grasp.

"Ok. Ok." With a worried look Face stepped back but didn't let go of Murdock's shoulder as he glanced towards Hannibal. "Colonel, what is it?"

Hannibal looked up from the body on the ground, "Something's wrong."

* * *

Nahual: A human who can magically change into an animal. In this case a jaguar.  
Bashmu: Venomous viper with forelegs  
Girtablilu: Scorpion Man


	2. Chapter 2

"Wrong?" B.A. and Face shared a confused look before they walked over as Murdock trailed behind.

Lying in the sand was a tall, redheaded, white male with an Eagle, Globe & Anchor tattoo visible on what was left of his chest.

"Oh, shit. Holy shit!" Face ran a hand through his hair.

"Fucking Marine." B.A. growled.

"What? How is this? Boss?" Face rambled as his eyes shifted between the dead man and Hannibal.

"I don't know." Hannibal shook his head then stood, "Let's get this taken care of then I need to make a call to the General before we do anything else."

As Face and B.A. went to get the vehicle, Hannibal looked to Murdock.

"Everything good, son?"

Murdock met Hannibal's intense gaze. The same one the Colonel had had that day so long ago when they'd come swooping in and gotten him the hell out of that Mexican hospital filled with nitwit nurses and the soul-sucking mummy that he absolutely knew skulked the premises.

"Things got a little hairy there for awhile, sir, but we're set."

Hannibal's face relaxed as he laughed and Murdock could have wept with joy when the Colonel's big hand clapped him on the left shoulder instead of the right that still burned like hellfire.

After they had gotten the body stowed away, the three of them waited for Hannibal as he placed the call to General Morrison.

"You sure you didn't get bit, fool?" B.A. tried hard to keep his scowl more one of aggravation than concern.

"Come on, big guy! Everybody knows that people getting all wolfed out from a bite is made up to sell movie tickets and that's it."

"What? Man, you know damned well…" B.A. started to argue but stopped when Hannibal strode over, chewing hard on his unlit cigar in irritation.

"Let's get out of here, boys."

"What the hell's going on, Hannibal? What did Morrison say?" Face questioned, taking in the Colonel's tenseness.

"We've got an emergency debriefing as soon as we get back." Hannibal turned back towards the vehicle, offering no more explanation.

_/ / / / /_

Murdock never thought there'd come a day when he'd be apprehensive about flying but then today had been full of all sorts of fucked up surprises and Face was not making the situation any less stressful as he stuck so close that the pilot felt like he couldn't breathe.

The entire three hour trip back to base Murdock talked continuously, even more than usual. He filled up the space around them with inane trivia and burst of songs to make sure there was no room for questions about what had happened. Not trusting himself to keep the truth in if asked while it was just Face and him in the cockpit.

Murdock started to recite 'Little Red Riding Hood' in its entirety… in German when he looked over and noticed Face had fallen asleep.

_'Maybe it'd be alright to slow down.'_ Murdock thought, but the minute it crossed his mind he felt the beginnings of a horrified scream as it tried to claw its way out of his throat.

He kept it at bay as he resumed his tale of 'Rotkäppchen' and by the time they landed he'd moved on to 'The Three Little Pigs'.

"You're going to medical as soon as this meeting is over." Face stretched in his seat as he woke and kept an eye on the pilot.

Murdock's response was interrupted by a commotion and Hannibal's voice booming with anger from the rear of the plane.

"For fuck sake. What now?" Face groaned as he stood up and opened the door.

Murdock looked over Face's shoulder at the unfolding chaos. B.A. was still knocked out, strapped to his seat and oblivious to the uproar. Hannibal was shouting at a smug-faced blond man in a suit, while a group of people took the containment unit off the plane.

"We had orders from the General to bring the cargo back to base. Has this gone through him?" Hannibal inquired as the blond laughed.

"We're the Supernatural Defense Agency; our orders supersede any given by General Morrison."

"What are you going to do with the body?" The Colonel gestured to the containment unit.

"Body, Colonel? What body?" The agent smirked before he stepped off the plane.

Face looked from Murdock to Hannibal. "Boss, this is bullshit. They can't just come in here and take the body and not tell us what's happening."

"Yeah, kid, obviously, they can. We're gonna be late. Help me with B.A. so we can get out of here and get some answers."

/ / / / /

Murdock hoped the meeting would be over quickly. He didn't know how long he could keep his anxious body still, especially when it took everything in him not to scratch the burning itch that had started shortly before in his right arm.

He had intentionally sat to Hannibal's right, taking full advantage of the Colonel's blind spot but that didn't save him from the constant glances from Face or the few angry, groggy stares from B.A.

Murdock barely paid attention, more worried about getting out of the tiny room so he could assess the damage and trying to ignore the voice who continued to try and convince him how quickly his team... no, _friends_ would put him down if they knew.

He shook his head hard, trying to steady himself but the rest of his limbs didn't get the memo and his knee knocked against the table loudly.

General Morrison stopped talking and all eyes were suddenly on Murdock.

"You alright, Captain?"

"My leg wanted to share its two cents but forgot all questions were to be held till the end. Sorry 'bout that, sir."

After a moment Morrison continued and Murdock kept his eyes front, ignoring the holes Face was boring into him from the other table.

Murdock's interest was finally held when they started going over the details of Gunnery Sergeant Ted Rogers. Somewhere, possibly on his last leave, Rogers was infected and had been AWOL from his unit for the last six months before they had the unfortunate meeting with him earlier tonight.

The General was interrupted again when the door opened and in walked the blond S.D.A. agent from the plane.

"Gentlemen, this is Agent Lynch from the S.D.A." Morrison gestured as Lynch made his way up front.

"We've already had the pleasure of meeting, though this is our first _official _introduction." Hannibal glowered at Lynch.

"Alright, here's the deal. As you've been told, Gunnery Sergeant Rogers was AWOL, but that is no longer the case. And seeing as how no one on your team was injured…"

As Lynch's gaze slid over the four of them, Murdock found himself running tongue over teeth. _'Good deal, no fangs.'_

"No one was injured, correct, Colonel?" Lynch's stare flicked back to Murdock, who grasped the chair tightly to keep himself still.

"No injuries." Hannibal responded and Murdock sagged in relief as Lynch looked away.

"Excellent, then that means we're done here." He clapped his hands together before striding out of the room as quickly as he'd entered.

"That's it? Russ, what's really going on here? S.D.A. doesn't just come in and make a body disappear." Hannibal frustratedly questioned.

"Hannibal, it's out of my hands. If they say that's it then that's it." Morrison sighed, putting an end to the inquiry.

Murdock quickly took advantage of the apparent dismissal, "I'm gonna go get checked out then hit a shower 'cause I smell like a dog, Bossman."

Hannibal absently shook his head in agreement and Murdock relaxed, the other man's obvious distraction made it easier for him to lie right to the Colonel's face.

"I'll come with you." Face offered, giving no option for refusal as he moved over to sit next to them at the table and watched Murdock suspiciously.

Murdock knew Face would see right through the story as soon as he heard the pilot volunteer to head to medical.

"I'm fine. I know where it is. Don't even gotta drop breadcrumbs to get back." Murdock rolled his eyes.

"Face, I need you here. I have a couple more things to go over with Morrison and want your input." Hannibal informed his Lieutenant.

"But, boss…" Face started to challenge.

Murdock didn't waste time and nearly knocked his chair over as he headed for the door, ignoring Face's continued protests to Hannibal.

He went directly back to the tent, grabbing clean clothes out of his trunk before heading to the showers on the other side of camp.

After checking that there was no one else in the area Murdock shrugged out of his jacket, wincing as the sleeve dragged against battered flesh. He took the ripped pieces of cloth off his arm and looked at the wound clearly for the first time. Though it'd been under 6 hours, Murdock could see a large amount of healing had already taken place.

"Figures, Marine would go right for the Ranger tat." Murdock grumbled dryly as he poked at the damaged skin before taking off the blood soaked shirts and burying them at the bottom of the trashcan.

He quickly finished undressing and climbed into the shower, turning the water on as high and hot as it would go.

"Mother fu…" Murdock's hand shot out for the wall as the water hit his arm, the pain almost sending him to his knees. He stood hunched under the spray, trying not to vomit or pass out, both of which were a strong possibility, when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind. Murdock tried to will himself to stay still but it was useless as his body betrayed him and turned towards the one thing he didn't want to see.

Face stood near the shower, eyes wide and face pale with shock. Murdock felt a violent, manic laugh start to bubble up and he tried to swallow it back down as Face spoke.

"Oh, Christ, Murdock."

The look of terror was bad enough, Murdock thought as he tried to keep his eyes from sliding back to the man in front of him but Face's voice shouldn't sound like that. Face was supposed to laugh or shout with excitement, gasp in the heat of passion, but not this.

Murdock looked down at the tiled floor, the water losing heat and turning cold against his back as he remembered the last time Face had used that pained, lost tone. It'd been the mission with the Odz-Manouk, two years ago. They'd fucked up. Some small miscalculation but it had given the serpent a chance to lash out with its razor tail and claws.

Face had gone down so fast and Murdock would never forget the panicked and scared pitch of his voice when he clutched at Murdock as the pilot dragged him out of harm's way.

Oh, god there had been so much blood that day, so much of Face's blood. Like the blood that was now swirling, escaping down the drain. Except this time it was his and there would be no recovery from this wound like there'd been for Face.

Murdock felt the room tilt slightly and the edges of everything get fuzzy.

"No fucking way, H.M. You don't get to check out and leave a goddamn lycanthropologist or werewolf hunter to fix this. I need you to help me. I. Need. You."

The anger in Face's voice snapped Murdock's head up and sharpened the room immediately. Anger he could deal with. The terror and pity would be the thing that broke him.

"Face, there's no fixing _this_." Murdock wearily pointed at his arm, the mending even more visible without all the blood.

"We can…I don't know. We can figure something out. Let me help." Face pleaded and moved closer.

Murdock held a hand out, "Stop. Don't. There's still blood, all over."

Face shook his head. "Ok, ok let me think."

Murdock turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, watching as Face paced back and forth.

"We should tell Hannibal. He'll help." Murdock heard himself say and Face came to an abrupt stop.

"No, no, no. We can't get him in this. I'll take care of it." Face reached for Murdock but the pilot dodged the movement; causing a pained expression to cross Face's features. "Don't lock me out."

"What can you do, Face? Have you forgotten all the fur and fangs and raging blood lust? How in the hell are we gonna deal with that?" The questions hung in the air as Murdock went stone still and before Face could respond the pilot let out a desperate moan that tore through the silence as shudders wracked his body.

When Murdock felt Face's hands against his skin he started to flail, trying to shove him away even as Face's grip tightened.

"Temp, don't touch me!" Murdock's eyes were large and wild; he wailed and bucked as Face used his slight size advantage to press the frantic pilot against the stall.

"H.M., look at me, look at me." Face ran a hand through Murdock's wet hair and tilted his head up so their eyes met. "Shhh, buddy, you gotta stop. Someone's gonna hear you."

Murdock slumped forward, the fight going out of him as his left arm scrabbled for purchase against Face's back. "Bound to happen anyway, Faceman. We're only gonna delay the inevitable."


	3. Chapter 3

**_April 7 – 3 weeks till the Full Moon_**

"Fool, you're gonna fry your crazy brain sitting out here in this heat with that long-assed shirt on!" B.A. growled, watching the pilot at the grill.

"Nah, big guy, new meds are keeping me Chilly Willy." Murdock smiled widely and tried to ignore the rivulets of sweat that were pooling at the small of his back.

"They need to be keeping you sane." B.A. continued as he bent down to work on his motorcycle.

B.A. had been hounding him about his sudden penchant for long sleeves and Murdock knew he'd have to do something because the meds excuse was only going to work as long as someone, namely Hannibal, didn't have a talk with Dr. Richter. And with B.A.'s constant harping, that could very well be soon.

Murdock snuck a glance at B.A.'s turned figure before wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. He was hot and exhausted. He'd barely slept at all the last week. Any time he'd try to turn off the ol' noggin for a siesta, the swirling, rushing sound would be loud and constant in his head.

"Like my brain ain't already filled to capacity. Shoulda put the no vacancy sign out. Gotta remember that next time." Murdock mumbled as he flipped the steaks.

As loud as it was, the noise was something Murdock could handle but the cloying, coppery smell that he couldn't get rid of was even worse. He'd told Face it was like someone had shoved pennies up his nose, which was better than when he realized what it really was.

He had been lying on his bunk a few nights ago staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of Face and B.A.'s deep breaths when it clicked into place. The rushing, thumping noises, it was _them_. The whole time Murdock had been wide awake listening to their hearts beating and he hadn't even realized it. And the smell…_blood_. He'd started gagging then and barely made it outside before he was puking.

Murdock was pulled off the winding path of his thoughts when Face joined them outside, placing himself between B.A. and the pilot, reaching out to tap him on the wrist before mouthing, _'You ok?'_ Murdock responded in the negative with a head shake.

"Come on." Face said lowly as he took in the overall fatigue and dark circles under the pilot's eyes.

"Hey Bosco, grubs up." Murdock placed the food on a plate and stepped out from behind the grill to quickly follow Face before B.A. could ask any questions.

When Face pushed him into a supply closet Murdock could have laughed if it hadn't been so sad. A month ago would have been a completely different story as he yanked off his shirt while Face locked the door. But right now he just needed the sweat soaked shirt off so he could cool down without the stares of the rest of the team boring into him.

He sunk to the floor, listening to Face move around before he sat down and tried to give Murdock space in the small closet.

"I'm gonna die of this heat before I even have to deal with the werewolf bullshit." Murdock drawled, laying down on the dirty floor and letting out a sigh when Face's fingers lightly trailed over his knee.

"There's got to be something that can help. I'll go back to the websites I've been looking over; I'll check them out again. I haven't had time to read through that book I just got, though. Maybe there's…"

"Face, I love you, but stop talking. Putting all that humid carbon dioxide in the air, I swear…I will… I will bite you. Then we'll _really_ need a Lycanthropologist's help." Murdock threatened.

Face laughed then went silent and Murdock was thankful for the quiet but even more so for the occasional brush of fingers over his hand and along his side as they sat in the darkness.

**_April 14 – 2 weeks till the Full Moon_**

"Remember how it used to be when Bosco and Hannibal were away?" Murdock sighed wistfully as Face sat at the end of his bed, flipping through Dr. Naughton's, _'Lycanthrope Life'_.

Since Face had the book delivered the week before, it would almost magically appear anytime they were alone, to the point where Murdock would rather have stuck to B.A.'s side than hear tales of the good doctor's "insight" into werewolves.

"Face, don't you think Bossman knows something's up? You don't read and now this book's attached to you." The pilot stripped off the long sleeve shirt and roughly rubbed a hand over the ragged scar on his right arm.

"What? This is on it," Face wiggled the book with its non-descript murder mystery cover at Murdock, "and shut up, I read all the time."

"Yeah, magazines and dirty limericks on bathroom stalls." Murdock chuckled at the offended look Face shot him as he flung himself onto Face's bunk.

"At this rate you can write your own book, _'What to Expect When Your Boyfriend's Wolfing.'_ It'll be a best seller! We'll retire and you can buy me a track and once a month I can chase Little Bunny Foo-Foo round and round in circles while you write the follow up, _'Aftercare for Your Werewolf Partner.'_ Murdock continued, punctuating important plans with sweeping hand gestures.

Face put the book aside, grabbing one of Murdock's flailing hands as he shifted closer. The movement effectively brought the pilot's ramblings to a halt as he let out a shaky breath then asked, "Any luck finding a place for me to let my hair down?"

Face shook his head as he entwined their fingers. "Not yet but I did get a lead from Ray about this bunker out in Karma. I'll head out in a few days to check it out."

"Well, don't forget my list of demands. They're very important. I absolutely refuse to…"

"Murdock. Hey." Face gave the hand in his a squeeze and anxious green eyes focused on him. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

**_April 28 – 4 hours to moon rise_**

Murdock was supposed to grab some last minute things that Face thought they might need but after throwing them in a pack and turning to leave he found himself unable to move no further than dropping down onto his bunk where he now sat, hands twisting his cap.

He'd been shaking constantly for the past 12 hours, starting right before he'd crawled in behind Face that morning when he'd pressed himself against the length of the Lieutenant's back as his whole body shook violently.

"What…?" Face groggily questioned before he rolled over, Murdock vaguely making out his features in the dimness.

"I can't do this." Murdock whispered, fingers digging into Face's bicep.

"Yes you can. We got it." Face's hand came up to tangle in Murdock's messy hair.

"What if something goes wrong? What if we get caught? What if I hurt you…_or worse_?" Murdock felt his voice get more frantic after each question no matter how hard he tried to keep steady.

"Shhh, shhh. You're gonna wake up B.A." Face brought Murdock close, noses slotted alongside each other as their foreheads touched. "We don't have a choice. There's no other option. It'll work. I know it."

Words that should have been soothing immediately had Murdock struggling against Face, trying to sit up. "Fuck that, Temp. That's bullshit. Why won't you say it?"

"H.M." Face groaned as B.A.'s snores hitched in the dark. Once B.A. settled, his snores becoming constant again, Face sat up and leaned against the pilot. "Say what?"

"That there's a possibility of it getting royally fucked, even more than it already is. That it won't be ok. I just need to know that you know."

Murdock knew Face had spent the last month pouring over books, files, anything that looked even remotely legit on the internet, shit, even things that didn't. But he needed Face to understand what could happen and that at some point things might not be bad but they'd never truly be alright again.

He sat trying to ride out the tremors, waiting for Face to say something but instead he reached out, bringing Murdock back down to the mattress and wrapping himself around the pilot where they silently stayed as darkness started to fade into light.

"That shit ain't cool." B.A.'s frustrated growl woke Murdock immediately. He opened his eyes and stared at Face's throat before craning to look at B.A. over his shoulder.

"Y'all being stupid. You know that."

Murdock saw the annoyance but caught something else flicker across the big man's features before he turned to leave, making him wonder if B.A. was talking about them being tangled together or something else.

/ / / / /

_"_Murdock_… Captain."_

At the sharp bark of his rank, Murdock's head shot up to see Hannibal standing just inside the doorway.

He pushed himself to his feet, tugging his cap low to avoid eye contact with Hannibal. "Hey, Bossman, just on my way out."

"Murdock."

He tried to slide by but Hannibal blocked the entrance and grasped the pilot's right arm, recognition sweeping over his face as his hold tightened.

Murdock met the Colonel's gaze and it took every ounce of strength not to break right there. "It's good, sir. Everything's fine."

Hannibal sighed and didn't let go. "I talked to Dr. Richter. You know this is…"

"Really running late, Boss. Catch ya' on the flip side." Murdock cut him off, yanking his arm free and rushing out, not looking back as he made his way to find Face.

**_April 28 – 3 hours to moon rise_**

"General Morrison, we have an issue at hand that needs to be discussed."

Morrison placed papers on his desk before turning towards the blond S.D.A. agent that stepped out of the shadows.

"Agent Lynch, what issue could be so important that you're lurking around in the dark of my office?"

"It's about the unit you sent into Khewa last month." He made no further move as the General sat down behind his desk.

"Yes, I thought that matter was closed." Morrison pulled a decanter of Scotch out of a drawer and started to pour himself a drink.

"It was supposed to be, but over the last few weeks we've received intel that proves otherwise. We believe that one of the team was compromised during the containment."

Scotch sloshed out of the glass as Morrison slammed it down on the desk. "That's impossible. Hannibal would have come to me."

"We're not so sure the Colonel knows." Lynch smirked as the news shook the General.

"You're saying one of Smith's team was bitten? " Morrison ran a hand over his face. "How sure is this intel of yours?"

"We've been monitoring the situation since Afghanistan and we're sure enough that we need to move on this immediately. Moon rise is in less than three hours."

Morrison sighed heavily, "This is a goddamned mess. Which one of the boys is it?"

"Lieutenant Peck, General."


	4. Chapter 4

**_April 28 – 2 hours to moon rise_**

"We need to talk."

Hannibal didn't have time to respond before General Morrison was moving back inside his tent. He knew he needed to find B.A. so they could go after Face and Murdock but Russ' brisk order didn't give him an option for refusal.

"Sit down." Morrison pointed at a chair before taking a seat himself. "Hannibal, we've known each other for a very long time and I would like to think you would come to me if there was trouble with any of your boys."

"Of course." Hannibal had hoped things wouldn't come to this, but Face hadn't been careful in the least and he knew what Russ was going to say next.

"Good, then there's no reason for me to beat around the bush here. Agent Lynch came to me with some distressing information. Seems the S.D.A. has reason to believe Lt. Peck may have been bitten by the werewolf from the Afghanistan containment."

Morrison held up a hand to stop any questions. "They're out there looking for your boy, Hannibal. Lynch wasn't stupid enough to tell me where they thought he was but if you have any clue, you need to find him before they do."

Hannibal didn't need to hear anymore to know he was being dismissed. "Thank you, Russ." He left the tent and went in search of B.A., not getting far before the mechanic found him.

"I've been looking all over for you, Boss. Ray was running off at the mouth earlier 'bout something in Karma. We ain't got nothing out there. Didn't telling him that, though."

"Karma? Isn't that where they recently cleaned out that huge bunker?"

"Yeah, but what's that got…Hannibal, please tell me that ain't where…" B.A. ran a hand frustratedly over his mohawk.

The Colonel looked at his watch. "No time. We need to leave now if we want to make it out there before moon rise."

**_April 28 – 1 hour to moon rise_**

"I'm really disappointed you didn't carry me over the threshold, Faceman." Murdock snickered as he stepped into the dim entryway of the building. They'd ditched the jeep at an abandoned outpost three miles back and risked the trip on foot rather than have the vehicle parked like a bulls-eye outside the lone structure in the desert.

Face didn't respond, just rolled his eyes as he went to clear the other room. He came back and stopped in the doorway to watch Murdock, who sat on top of the chest-style freezer using the lamp to make shadow puppets against the wall.

The ride from base had been too quiet except for the occasional jostle of limbs against door or dash as Murdock's jittery movements intensified. By the time they'd left the jeep and started walking, the pilot had stripped down to his undershirt and started intensely scratching along the bite-shaped, violent scar.

"Murdock, you gotta stop." Face pulled the pilot's hand away, exposing the red welts up and down his arm but Murdock just shrugged as he started whistling something that sounded too much for Face's comfort like _'Werewolves of London.' _

Face shook his head, his stomach giving a heave and he cursed the food he'd choked down before they left.

"We need to move this thing." Face tapped the freezer.

"What'd Ray say they found in here anyway?" Murdock hopped off and helped Face move the machine to reveal a trapdoor.

"Pretty stocked with food, a shit ton of ammo and weapons, satellite phones. Everything your friendly underground insurgent hideout could need."

As Murdock held the lamp to light the stairs, Face went down first, Glock at the ready. After making sure the entire area was empty, Face re-holstered his pistol and walked over to where Murdock stood,running a hand over the heavy iron door.

It had been a stroke of luck when Face heard Ray talking about the bunker his unit had found a couple months before. Face got all the details and checked it out at the first chance he was able to get away. The isolation coupled with the reinforced door of the room where the weapons were previously held and Face knew he'd found the right place.

"So this is where the magic's gonna happen?" Murdock pulled the door open, setting the lamp down as he entered the small room. "Well, it's no Walthamstow, but it'll do."

Murdock gave him a grin and Face tried to ignore the bile that rose up as he cleared his throat. "I was reading and Naughton said…"

Murdock groaned loudly, "Face, no more Dr. Werewolf. I can't take it. It's enough to drive someone to silver."

The pilot's tone was flippant but Face grabbed his arm hard. "Don't fucking say that."

"It's just a joke. I'm not…" Murdock snapped with irritation that quickly softened into understanding and Face knew the pilot felt the tremors that radiated from his hand.

Face couldn't listen anymore, couldn't stand to see that tender look on Murdock's face so he lunged forward, crushing their mouths together. Face clutched at the pilot with anxious, pleading hands for what felt like a lifetime before Murdock answered, hauling Face hard against him with matching desperation. Everything narrowed down to the slick slide of tongue and sharp bite of teeth as hands roughly snatched and pulled to gain access to warm bare flesh.

Face held Murdock tight as he pushed them down onto the makeshift padding of their discarded clothes, dragging his mouth over exposed skin as Murdock's hand moved across his cheek and tried to get him to look up, but Face didn't dare or he knew he'd lose what little control on the panic he had left. Instead he resumed his path, the heady taste of Murdock putting distance between himself and the tight feeling in his chest.

Mouth against a hipbone, Face laved the red mark his teeth made when the pilot reached down and grabbed his hand in a vise-like grip. It was uncomfortable but he needed the anchor surely as much as Murdock as they moved together almost chaotically.

Heated gasps and cries the only sound that filled the room, their mingled scent blocking out the once musty staleness in the air around them. Their rhythm was frantic as if together, they could out race the moon and what it held.

"Temp." Murdock choked out with a sob, his hold becoming painful as he squeezed their entwined fingers. And as Murdock arched up beneath him the only thing Face could do was shatter apart with his own release.

Before Face could shift, arms wrapped around him, pulling his weight heavily onto Murdock's slighter frame. He knew the clock was ticking but the lazy patterns traced over his skin and a tune not wolf related being hummed lowly into his ear kept him stationary.

Face was dangerously close to dozing but when Murdock's body went rigid, he snapped to full attentiveness and looked into his lover's terrified face.

"Get up," Murdock ordered, barely above a whisper.

Face felt his heart begin to pound in his chest and though he knew movement was vital, he instead pressed his mouth against the unresponsive one below. "I love you, I love you."

"Get off me!" Murdock growled and Face shouted as nails dragged burning lines over his shoulder blades.

The searing pain set him in motion and he grabbed for his clothes and holster as Murdock tried to stand but fell onto all fours with a scream that echoed around the room loud enough to cause Face to cover his ears.

The screams, unlike anything Face had ever heard, continued as he tumbled backwards to safety, all the while not taking his eyes off Murdock, exposed by the lamp like in some grotesque spotlight.

Dense fur had started to sprout all over Murdock's writhing, changing body. His back undulated; muscles and bones broke and grew, shifting into new positions while his screams and the sounds of stretching, tearing flesh, a soundtrack to the visual horror.

Face stood transfixed against the metal door, heat radiating through his bare skin, watching as facial bones dislocated with snapping sounds he was sure he'd hear as well as see in nightmares for the rest of his life. Murdock clawed at the floor, leaving deep gouges as jaws popped and extended, making room for deadly, razor sharp teeth.

"Jesus Christ." The exclamation had Murdock's head whipping around in Face's direction as his screams became a more animalistic howl. Face flung the door open and made it out just as the beast charged.

_'Oh, you fucker, hold.'_ Face leaned into the shuddering door and he could barely hear his own thoughts over the snarls and howls that accompanied the bodily bangs against the metal. It was so loud that he had a moment of confusion when the door stilled and the noises from inside the room stopped.

Face could still hear ragged breathing as he grabbed the extra lamp and shined it through the door's opening. The beast, _Murdock, _hunched on all fours but once the light was noticed, it stood straight. It was taller, slightly bulkier than the pilot and covered in thick fur the exact color of Murdock's hair.

"Hey, buddy you're ok."

At his voice the beast tilted its head and large, clawed hands flexed. Its short muzzle inhaled deeply before it barreled forward causing Face to leap back as it pressed its snout through the small window, sniffing the air intently.

Piercing green eyes, so familiar, yet not, tracked Face's movements as he slipped on his clothes and started pacing back and forth.

"We're good. Just stay here till morning, easy enough." He propped a chair along the wall facing the door and started to sit when the beast's head jerked towards the bunker entrance.

When it started to growl, deep and angry Face slipped his pistol out of the holster, unthinkingly _'Shhing'_ as he started up the stairs. Not that it made any difference, as soon as he opened the door, howls began to echo from below.

"Fuck." Face muttered, making his way out into the upstairs and quickly doing another sweep of the building.

The howls tapered off as he started towards the outside door and that's when he heard footfalls. Face cocked and pointed his pistol as the door started to open.

"Don't fucking move." He ordered before a bright light had him throwing his hand up to shield his eyes.

"Stand down, kid."

"Hannibal?" Face blinked rapidly as the light shifted away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Where's Murdock?" B.A.'s voice came from behind Hannibal and the lack of _'fool'_ or _'crazy'_ set Face on alert and he moved in front of the bunker door.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Face heard the disappointment and was glad the light was turned against the opposite wall making the Colonel's expression almost unreadable.

"It's under control." Face said tightly, watching his teammates.

"No, Face it's not. You're careless. The S.D.A. is on the way. What made you think they wouldn't be monitoring the situation? You didn't. You didn't think at all."

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Hannibal? What would have been your big plan to take care of this?" Face felt himself lose the slim grasp on his panic as the howls started up again. "Should I just have let them take him? Goddamn it, it's Murdock."

"Get outta my way, fool." B.A. stepped forward, shoving Face aside as he took off down the stairs. Once he made it into the bunker B.A. looked around, pulling up short as a clawed hand struck out of the door's window.

Face shouted after the mechanic, rushing to put himself between his teammates and the room, "Get away. Get away from him!"

"Face, stop. We're trying to help." Hannibal turned to B.A. "Give me the tranquilizer."

"Tranquilizer? No. No. I'll do it." Face held his hand out and tried to ignore the look of concern Hannibal gave him.

"Face…"

"Give me the goddamned thing, Boss. We don't have time, remember?" Face took the tranq gun and stepped close to the door not caring about the danger. "Murdock."

The beast stopped pacing the room and slammed itself against the door, causing Hannibal and B.A to instinctively reach for their weapons.

Face whipped around as the beast started to growl. "What the hell are you doing? It's Murdock. It's _still_ Murdock."

He turned back to the door's window, swiping a hand across his face to remove the wet evidence of his distress as hot, damp breath suddenly chuffed against his cheek.

"I love you. I'm gonna take care of you, I promise." Face soothingly murmured as green eyes bore into him.

He started to lift the gun when a loud bang came from the building above and the bunker door was flung open.


End file.
